


Writing Challenge!

by Extraho



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Queer as Folk (UK), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his father died, Jax was sent to England for a year of schooling abroad. A year living like a normal teen on exchange, Jax experienced freedom- and Stuart Allen Jones. After a wild bender in his younger days, Stuart Allen Jones decided to leave Newcastle,  and his reputation, in favour of a new name, a new career, a new sexuality, a new life. </p><p>Running for office, the last thing Stuart- now known as Petyr, needs is an ex-lover turned felon walking around his campaign office.  Especially as said ex-lover was a minor at the time. Widowed and with the ATF, FBI, and CIA on his tail, the last thing Jax needs is a political journalist sniffing around his past, turning his club against him even more as he hunts Taras killer. </p><p>As they fight to survive in each their shark-infested waters, will they find back to each other? Will Jax forgive the brutal abandonment he was put through? Will Petyr ever admit to himself that young Jax was the one? What are they willing to give up for each other?  Perhaps everything. Perhaps nothing at all. Maybe they don't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> So, 
> 
> This is my challenge :) I hope someone picks it up! I would love to write it myself but I have too many stories jn the the works to start another. 
> 
> I volunteer as Beta for anyone whom might be up for writing.

After his father died, Jax was sent to England for a year of schooling abroad, away from the praying eyes of the ATF investigation of John's death, per Clay's wishes. A year living like a normal teen on exchange with the Newcastle Charter -keeping an eye on him, Jax experienced freedom. And Stuart Allen Jones 

After a wild bender in his younger days, Stuart Allen Jones decided to leave the legendary streets of Newcastle, and his equally legendary reputation, in favour of a new life, a new career, a new sexuality, a new name.

Petyr Baleish was a politician. 

Jax Teller is the President of the Sons. 

Neither of them ever expected Nathan and Stuart to ever rear their heads from their past. Neither can afford it. 

Running for office, the last thing Petyr needs is an ex - lover turned felon walking around his campaign office. Especially as said ex-lover was a minor at the time. 

Widowed and with the ATF, FBI and CIA on his tail, the last thing Jax needs is a political journalist sniffing around his past, turning his club against him even more as he hunts Taras killer. 

As they fight to survive in each their shark infested waters, will they find the connection they once had? Will Jax forgive the brutal abandonment Petyr put him through? Will Petyr ever admit to himself that young Nathan was the one? 

What are they willing to give up for each other? Perhaps everything. Perhaps nothing at all. 

Perhaps they don't have to.


End file.
